1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid from a nozzle opening and liquid ejecting apparatuses, and particularly relates to ink jet recording heads that eject ink as a liquid and ink jet recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed an ink jet recording head, serving as a liquid ejecting head, that includes a flow channel formation board in which pressure generation chambers that are open on one surface are formed, piezoelectric actuators provided over a vibrating plate that forms one surface of the pressure generation chambers, and a nozzle plate that is affixed to the surface of the flow channel formation board in which the pressure generation chambers are provided using an adhesive and that is provided with nozzle openings that communicate with the pressure generation chambers; a protective film that is ink-resistant is provided on the inner surface of the pressure generation chambers in the flow channel formation board and so on (for example, see JP-A-2006-082529).
In addition, there has been proposed a liquid ejecting head in which, when an adhesive that affixes a flow channel formation board and a nozzle plate to each other flows to the top of a vibrating plate of pressure generation chambers due to capillarity, the adhesive that has flowed to the top of the vibrating plate is removed because a drop in the displacement of the vibrating plate due to the adhesive that has flowed in this manner will occur (for example, see JP-A-2006-175654).
However, there is a problem in that, if the adhesive is removed from the top of the vibrating plate within the pressure generation chamber and the vibrating plate is then caused to displace, as is the case in JP-A-2006-175654, cracks will appear in the protective film on the vibrating plate and the flow channel formation board will be corroded by the ink through the cracks, which reduces the durability of the flow channel formation board.
There is also a problem in that there is a risk that the protective film will peel off due to the cracks, producing foreign objects that can block the nozzle openings (that is, cause ink ejecting malfunctions).
Furthermore, there is yet another problem in that if the amount of adhesive that flows to the top of the vibrating plate is too high, the adhesive will interfere with the displacement of the vibrating plate, causing a drop in displacement that in turn leads to a drop in the ink ejection properties.
It should be noted that these problems are not limited to ink jet recording heads, and are also present in other liquid ejecting heads that eject liquids aside from ink.